Manga
Before the release of Star-Myu's anime, a manga series was published monthly. It goes in-depth into some of Team Otori's issues/history which were untold in the anime. The first chapter was serialized on 22 May 2015 in the July 2015 issue of Dengeki's Sylph. The first series ended on 22 October 2015 in the magazine's December 2015 issue. A book compiling all the chapters and a one page extra was released on 21 November 2015. An extra short chapter titled「Charge! Kao Council」(突撃！華桜会 Totsugeki! Kao Council) was included in the January 2016 issue and was released in the Comic Anthology. The second series was released on 22 April 2016 in the June 2016 issue of Dengeki's Sylph titled 「Star-Myu Stardust's Dream」(スタミュ Stardust's Dream) and ended on 22 May 2017 in the July 2017 issue. Chapters Star-Myu Star-Myu Stardust's Dream Gallery Star-Myu Team Otori.jpg|Cover art of the manga August Issue.jpg|Sylph Magazine – Aug '15 Manga.jpg|Sylph Magazine – Dec '15 Team Otori.png|Chapter art of 'Act 1' (colored) Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru.png|Chapter art of 'Act 2' (colored) Tengenji Kakeru.png|Chapter art of 'Act 3' (colored) Shuu Kuga and Kaito Tsukigami - Official Manga Art Illustration by Sylph Dengeki (Manga Magazine).png|Chapter art of 'Act 4' (colored) High School Star Musical (Starmyu) - Sylph magazine's image illustration.png|Chapter art of 'Act 5' (colored) Kao Council.png|Art of the extra chapter from Sylph's January 2016 issue Promotional art before the serialization of the manga.png|Promotional art before the serialization of the manga Celebrating the finished manga.png|Promotional art for the manga Artwork released to celebrate the 2nd drama CD.png|Promotional art for 'Osananajimi Melancholy' drama CD Celebrating the anime's run.png|Artwork released to celebrate the anime's run Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren O&H.png|Artwork released to celebrate Otori & Hiragi's birthday Manga bonus illustration.jpeg|Bonus illustration for purchasing the manga Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream MangaAnnouncementSeries2.png|Announcement for Manga Series 2 titled 'Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream' Artwork released to celebrate Starmyu Stardust's Dream 1st chapter.jpg|Chapter art of 'Act 1' (colored) Artwork released to celebrate Starmyu - Stardust's Dream 2nd chapter.jpg|Promotional art for 'Act 2' Starmyu - Stardust's Dream 3rd chapter.PNG|Promotional art for 'Act 3' Starmyu Stardusts Dream 4th chapter.png|Promotional art for 'Act 4' Stardust's Dream 5th chapter (colored).PNG|Promotional art for 'Act 5' Starmyu - Stardust's Dream 6th chapter.PNG|Preview of 'Act 6' Extra chapter from Sylph's December 2016 issue.PNG|Preview of the extra chapter from Sylph Magazine – Dec '16 Starmyu - Stardust's Dream 7th chapter.png|Preview of 'Act 7' Promotional art for 'Starmyu Stardust's Dream Act 8'.png|Preview of 'Act 8' Promotional art for 'Starmyu Stardust's Dream Act 9'.png|Preview of 'Act 9' Promotional art for 'Starmyu Stardust's Dream Act 10'.png|Preview of 'Act 10' SMSDDAct11.png|Preview of 'Act 11' SMSDDAct12.png|Preview of 'Act 12' SMSDDFinalAct.png|Promotional art for the final act of Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream June 2016 Issue of Dengeki's Sylph.jpg|Sylph Magazine – Jun '16 October 2016 Issue of Dengeki's Sylph.jpg|Sylph Magazine – Oct '16 2017.03.22.jpg|Sylph Magazine – May '17 Star-Myu Stardust's Dream volume 1 sample (1).JPG|Sample of vol.1 Star-Myu Stardust's Dream volume 1 sample (2).JPG|Sample of vol.1 Artwork released to celebrate the broadcast of Season 2.png|Artwork released to celebrate the broadcast of Season 2 Promotional art for Osananajimi Melancholy 2 drama CD.PNG|Promotional art for 'Osananajimi Melancholy 2' drama CD Artwork released to celebrate Star-Myu Stardust's Dream volume 1.PNG|Promotional art for 'Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream vol.1' HR20170622.png|Promotional art for 'Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream vol.2' 2016 Birthday Cards Nayuki-Birthday(manga).jpg|Nayuki Toru (January 23) Tatsumi-Birthday(manga).png|Tatsumi Rui (February 13) Kuga-Birthday(manga).png|Kuga Shu (April 2) Toraishi-Birthday(manga).png|Toraishi Izumi (April 12) Inumine-Birthday(manga).png|Inumine Seishiro (May 5) Ugawa Birthday Card by Hidou Ren.jpg|Ugawa Akira (May 19) Akatsuki Birthday Card by Hidou Ren.PNG|Akatsuki Kyoji (June 5) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren Sazanami.png|Sazanami Sakuya (July 29) Artwork released to celebrate Tengenji's birthday.PNG|Tengenji Kakeru (August 11) Yuzuriha Birthday Card by Hidou Ren.JPG|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (September 2) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (1).PNG|Hoshitani Yuta (October 10) CwRByQ8VIAA2NA4.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto (November 3) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (3).PNG|Tsukigami Kaito (November 4) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (7).PNG|Sawatari Eigo (November 28) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (11).png|Otori Itsuki (December 24) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (12).png|Hiragi Tsubasa (December 24) 2017 Birthday Cards 2017 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (2).png|Nayuki Toru (January 23) 2017 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (6).png|Tatsumi Rui (February 13) 2017 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (21).png|Futaba Taiga (March 14) 2017 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (5).png|Kuga Shu (April 2) 2017 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren-Toraishi.png|Toraishi Izumi (April 12) HRHPBD2017024.png|Kitahara Ren (April 22) HRHPBD2017008.png|Inumine Seishiro (May 5) HRHPBD2017010.png|Ugawa Akira (May 19) HRHPBD2017013.jpg|Akatsuki Kyoji (June 5) HRHPBD2017025.png|Nanjo Koki (June 17) HRHPBD2017022.png|Ageha Riku (July 7) HRHPBD2017015.png|Sazanami Sakuya (July 29) HRHPBD2017004.png|Tengenji Kakeru (August 11) HRHPBD2017019.png|Uozumi Asaki (August 23) HRHPBD2017023.png|Hachiya So (August 26) HRHPBD2017014.png|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (September 2) HRHPBD2017001.png|Hoshitani Yuta (October 10) HRHPBD2017016.png|Tsukigami Haruto (November 3) HRHPBD2017003.png|Tsukigami Kaito (November 4) HRHPBD2017007.png|Sawatari Eigo (November 28) HRHPBD2017020.png|Saotome Ritsu (December 9) HRHPBD2017011.png|Otori Itsuki (December 24) HRHPBD2017012.png|Hiragi Tsubasa (December 24) HRHPBD2017TeamOtori.png|Team Otori HRHPBD2017Group2TeamHiragi.png|Team Hiragi HRHPBD2017Group5TeamYuzurihaSazanami.png|Team Yuzuriha & Team Sazanami HRHPBD2017Group4Ancient.png|Ancient HRHPBD2017Group3KaoCouncil.png|Kao Council Trivia * Hidou Ren, the artist for the manga, often posts new artwork based on Star-Myu on her Twitter account. External Links *Volume Book Website *Official announcement of the Star-Myu manga *Hidou Ren's official Twitter *Preview of the manga on Pixiv Comic Category:Manga